Dragon Masters
''Dragon Masters welcome you''! '' Amongst the largest of the Kongregate Fantasy University guilds, Dragon Masters was started up by the one and only Sadunicorn as a simple solution to the glaring lack of storage options in-game. It has grown and expanded to become one of the first to accomplish Dyslexia's Lair in it's rapid rise to glory. As of April 13th, 2011, Dragon Masters is the first guild to have a wikia page dedicated after them. '''Members Vault Rules *''Simple Item Rules - Everybody in Dragon Masters has free roam over the guild vault- whatever one should find inside is there to be shared. Of course, items are most available to whomever should need it... most. However, this generosity is not to be abused. Use common sense (and empathy) when deciding how much to take out. Donating is always appreciated and everyone's assistance is appreciated and very much welcome. *''Pieces 'O Pet Rules - ''If there is a piece to a pet you're attempting to create, you're more than welcome to take a piece or two to help you finish it up. Any more and it will be seen as stealing from the guild, which is impermissible. '''Conduct' * Common Courtesy Within The Guild - ''Always try to help your fellow guild member. No matter the relative level or skill of the member, being rude is no excuse. If someone asks for help and you have information that may be of use- by all means, provide it. We try to be a friendly, approachable guild, so it would be best for all of us to act in such a fashion. Snide comments and rude remarks will not be permitted, on penalty of something awful. *''Common Courtesy Outside of The Guild - ''Do not be rude to other players without reason. There will always be the people who try to ruin the fun of others by being nastyand self-centered, these unsavoury sorts should be dealt with delicately, and preferably with some panache. Above all, we hope everyone has a good time playing the game, a courtesy that we should always try to extend beyond the confines of our guild members. *''Recruiting - ''New members are always welcome amongst us. It's always good to have new people coming to have fun together as a group. However, should someone have already joined another guild, please refrain from pestering or subverting their intentions. And above all, let SadUnicorn know who it is you're trying to recruit, because she's our lady boss and she'd most likely want to green-light new applications personally. '''Raiding' *''Phase 1 -'' In Phase 1 of the raid, our goal is to gather 144 Porkin Eggs, which can be gathered at the Porkin Patch within Bacon Acres in The Bread Basket. As well as to kill 250 minions within Dyslexia's Lair itself. During this Phase, all eggs are to be put into the Guild Vault and not to be taken out unless by an Officer. This is to make sure we keep the raiding moving smoothly. The Officer assigned to do this will take out the eggs and incubate them before throwing them into Dyslexia's Lair. *''Phase 2 -'' Phase 2 is divided into two parts and both of which must be done within 2 hours. The first part involves going into the Sar Chasm within the Sewers of Lower Townshire and collecting dots. 144 Dots must be gathered before the second part can begin. For this section of the raid, everybody should have a Squirrel on a Stick equipped as your weapon. If you do not have one, they can be bought from the Hero Store for 10 Hero Points or members can attempt to go without it if they choose, but healing items are recommended. Once all the dots have been gathered, we will move to Dyslexia's Lair and have someone throw them all in, either Sadunicorn herself or an Officer. We must then break all 144 eggs within the lair itself. So if you have a stronger weapon this would be the time to equip your strongest weapon. When you click on the options that lead up to smashing the egg, there's a good chance that combat will be initiated. Winning the combat smashes the egg, retreating however does not. After all 144 eggs are broken the raid is finished and our prize awaits! *''Raiding Procedures - On days that there are raids, all members will be notified with an exact time via in game letter by SadUnicorn. To participate in Phase 2, it is suggested to be at least level 9 so you can handle the enemies in Sar Chasm. During raiding times if you show up late, always check in Fantasy University Chat Room 2. If we're not in that room then move down the list until you find us. *''Raiding Gear - ''All pieces that are gathered during the raid are to be put into the Guild Vault and kept among Officers to prevent stealing. When enough pieces have been gathered that a set is completed, it will be given to the person of that Class/Gender who has participated the most. As time goes on and we can down the raid easier, everybody will get the gear from it as long as you aren't entirely inactive. '''Weekly Updated Raid Schedule!' *''Friday, April 15th - ''3:30pm Pacific, 5:30pm Central, 6:30pm Eastern. Above all else, have fun and enjoy the game!